only you
by Aries fanfiction
Summary: sasuke dan naruto, dua remaja yang dipertemukan oleh takdir. semuanya berawal saat sasuke, seorang artis terkenal terpaksa harus masuk ke sekolah umum untuk memperbaiki pencitraan buruk dirinya di depan publik. setelah berbulan-bulan menjalin pertemanan, sasuke mulai menyadari kalau ia mencintai namikaze/uzumaki naruto. tapi perasaan itu hancur hanya dalam hitungan jam...
1. Chapter 1

Pair: SasuNaru

rate : T

genre : angst and romance

cerita ini aku persembahkan sebagai ucapan permintaan maaf karna keterlambatan dalam mempublikasikan HURT yang sampai saat ini masih dalam proses pengetikan dan perampungan ide-ide untuk jalan ceritanya. kalau cerita ini tidak sesuai dengan genre yang tertera, aku minta maaf ya hehehehe ...

* * *

part 1 of 2

_Meski ku menangis dan terus memohon kepada tuhan_

_Kau dan aku tak akan mungkin bersatu_

Padahal hari ini sudah memasuki musim panas, tapi udara dingin masih kental terasa meski musim dingin itu telah berakhir. Bahkan pohon-pohon dijalan masih tampak sama, berdiri kokoh tanpa sehelai daunpun yang tersemat pada ranting-ranting kayunya. Mungkin satu atau dua hari kedepan hawa dingin itu baru akan benar-benar berakhir.

Dalam sebuah mobil sport yang sedang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, tampak seorang pemuda manis yang memiliki rambut secerah matahari sedang tertidur di kursi depan penumpang. Sementara itu, mata rubby sang kakak sesekali memperhatikannya dari kursi pengemudi.

"aniki, jangan melihat ku terus. Berkonsentrasilah pada jalan yang ada di depanmu" ucap anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu dengan mata yang masih terpejam

"kau terlihat lelah, hari ini tidak usah sekolah saja ya?" bujuk kyuubi, sang kakak agar adiknya itu berubah pikiran dan mau menuruti apa kata-katanya

Perlahan, kedua sapphire itu mulai terbuka. Ditatapnya wajah tegas kyuubi yang masih terfokus pada jalan raya di depannya. ada perasaan bersalah yang ia rasakan tiap kali melihat ke khawatiran di wajah orang-orang yang ia sayangi, apalagi semua itu terjadi karna dirinya.

Laki-laki bernama kyubi itu memelankan laju mobilnya saat memasuki kawasan sekolah adiknya "naruto, kau masih bisa kalau ingin berubah pikiran. Aniki akan mengantarmu kembali ke-"

"aniki kumohon jangan perlakukan aku seperti orang sakit. aku sehat. Aku tidak sakit"

Seketika Kyuubi menghentikan mobilnya. kedua tangannya terkepal kuat pada stir mobil. Berusaha menekan kemarahannya yang hampir meledak. ia tak ingin lepas kendali dan akhirnya malah menyakiti naruto.

Kesunyian menyelimuti keduanya. Tak ada satupun yang bersuara. Mereka tenggelam dalam pemikiran masing-masing.

"bisakah kalian kembali bersikap seperti semula" ucap naruto memecahkan kesunyian yang tercipta diantara mereka "anggap saja kemarin dokter tak pernah mengatakan hal apapun"

"naru-"

"aku hanya ingin kehidupan normalku kembali aniki. Apa permintaan ku berlebihan? Apa aku salah? Apa seorang penderita-"

Kyuubi langsung memeluk adiknya itu. dia tahu apa yang ingin naruto katakan dan dia tidak ingin adiknyanya itu mengungkit kembali tentang penyakit itu "sudah, cukup naruto. aniki minta maaf"

sekarang ia benar-benar malu dihadapan adiknya itu. bagaimana mungkin ia bisa selemah ini ini. naruto membutuhkan dukungannya saat ini, bukan malah membuat anak laki-laki berumur 16 tahun itu semakin terpuruk memikirkan penyakitnya. Dia harus kuat. Begitupun dengan kedua orang tuanya. Karna hanya dengan begitulah naruto kecil mereka akan tetap bertahan

"pergilah, bukankah bel masuk sudah berbunyi" kyuubi mengurai pelukannya. Sedetik kemudian sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajah tampan pemilik mata rubby tersebut saat melihat cengiran khas milik naruto.

.

.

.

.

Dalam sebuah mobil mewah keluaran perusahaan ternama, tampak dua orang pemuda sedang mengalami persitegangan yang cukup rumit. Sang supir yang berada di kursi pengemudi hanya bisa terdiam menyaksikan perselisihan pendapat diantara kedua anak majikannya itu.

"apa kau bercanda!? aku tidak mau masuk sekolah umum" seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan gaya rambut yang melawan gaya gravitasi bumi, menentang habis-habisan keinginan kakak laki-lakinya

"berhenti bersikap kekanak-kanakan sasuke. kaulah yang membuat dirimu sendiri terjebak dalam masalah bukan!? Kau harus bisa menjaga sikap kali ini. rubah citra buruk mu di depan pers. Manfaatkan kesempatan kali ini sebaik-baiknya"

"tapi bukan begini caranya aniki. Apa kau lupa siapa aku? Aku uchiha sasuke, artis terkenal di jepang. jadi mana mungkin-"

"tapi sekarang kau hanyalah anak nakal dimata pers. Dan ingat perkataan ayah semalam. Kalau kau terus berbuat sesukamu dan semakin mempermalukan nama keluarga, ayah akan benar-benar menghentikan dunia keartisan mu. Kau tahukan ayah selalu serius dengan perkataannya"

Sasuke memutar matanya kesal. Itachi selalu saja menggunakan ayah mereka untuk mengancamnya "aku akan membalas semua ini" dengan kasar sasuke meraih tas ranselnya lalu segera turun dari mobil

"oh ya aku lupa mengatakan satu hal padamu. Semua kegiatan keartisanmu ditiadakan sampai kau lulus dari sekolah ini" kata itachi dari dalam mobil

"apa!" sebelum sasuke sempat melayangkan protesnya, mobil keluarganya itu telah terlebih dahulu pergi

"dasar iblis!" umpatnya untuk sang kakak. Dengan membawa semua kekesalannya, pemuda bernama sasuke itu berjalan memasuki sekolah yang terlihat sepi karna memang jam pelajaran pertama sudah berjalan sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu

.

.

.

.

Semua mata terkesima menatap sosoknya. Memukau dengan segala pesona yang dimilikinya. Kulit seputih salju dengan wajah yang memancarkan keangkuhan yang sempurna. Dan hampir seluruh penghuni kelas itu, bahkan mungkin seluruh penghuni sekolah itu mengenali sosoknya.

"uchiha sasuke" hanya dua kata itu yang menjadi awal perkenalan singkatnya.

Menyadari bahwa siswa barunya itu tak akan lagi melanjutkan sesi perkenalan dirinya, akhirnya kakashi selaku wali kelas mempersilahkan sasuke untuk memilik tempat duduknya pada beberapa bangku yang memang terlihat kosong

"nah sasuke-kun, kau boleh pilih tempat duduk yang kau mau"

Sasuke mengangguk hormat, lalu memandang berkeliling. Jujur ia sudah jengah melihat wajah-wajah over acting yang ditunjukkan para gadis yang ada di kelas itu. sedangkan siswa laki-laki malah memberikannya tatapan penuh kebencian. Bukan salahnya bukan jika terlahir dengan fisik sempurna. dia baru dikelas ini, mereka belum saling mengenal, tapi dia sudah mempunya musuh.

Dan akhirnya pilihan itu jatuh pada seraut wajah tak acuh milik seorang pemuda manis berambut pirang yang sedang asik berbisik-bisik dengan teman yang duduk didepannya. Sasuke menatap naruto, sang pemilik wajah yang sedang mengangguk-angguk sambil tertawa ke arah chouji, cowok gendut yang duduk di depannya. dihampirinya meja cowok pirang itu, lalu duduk pada bangku kosong yang ada disebelahnya.

"ehhh...bangku itu..." naruto bingung harus berkata apa pada sosok yang tiba-tiba duduk disampingnya itu

"apa ada masalah? Bukankah bangku ini kosong?"

"tidak, temanku yang duduk disana sedang sakit hari ini. jadi bisakah kau cari bangku yang lain"

"maaf sensei, apa aku boleh duduk disini?!" Kakashi yang ditanyai hanya tersenyum, lalu mengangguk sebagai jawaban persetujuan atas pertanyaan murid barunya itu

"see? Kau lihat sendirikan tanggapan sensei tadi. Kalau temanmu itu tetap ingin duduk disini silahkan. Kita bisa duduk bertiga"

Naruto tercengang mendengar kalimat terakhir yang sasuke ucapkan. Duduk bertiga? Yang benar saja. dasar cowok sinting. Mulai detik ini naruto tidak akan mau bersikap ramah, apalagi sampai menganggap orang disampingnya ini sebagai seorang teman. Tidak akan pernah.

.

.

.

.

"kau sih chouji, kalau bukan karna kau mengajakku mengobrol tadi, pasti aku bisa ngelindungin bangku kiba dari cowok sinting itu. sekarang kiba jadi marahkan karna bangkunya diambil" protes naruto mencoba menumpahkan semua kekesalannya pada cowok berbadan besar itu. pasalnya tadi dia kena semprot habis-habisan sama kiba saat menelfon temannya itu dan memberi kabar masalah tempat duduknya.

"kau juga shika, kenapa diam saja. kau kan pacarnya kiba"

"kenapa aku juga kena sih" jawab shikamaru malas

"bagaimana kalau kita bicara baik-baik sama sasuke. siapa tahu kali ini dia bisa mengerti dan segera pindah. Mumpung masih jam istirahat. Terakhir kali kulihat tadi, dia masih dikelas" usul chouji. Hanya itu ide yang ada diotaknya saat ini untuk menenangkan naruto yang sedari tadi krasak-krusuk ngak jelas

Naruto diam sejenak, mencoba memikirkan usulan temannya itu "kau yakin cara ini akan berhasil?" Tanyanya ragu, sedikit tidak yakin kalau berdiskusi adalah cara yang tepat untuk menghadapi sasuke

"memang kau ada ide lain hah?"

"ngak ada"

"dasar baka-naru"

"dari pada kau gen...mmmppphhh" dengan sigap shikamaru langsung membekap mulut naruto

"kau ingin kita berdua mati hah!?" bisik shikmaru tajam. naruto hanya menggeleng dengan mulut yang masih dibekap tangan shikamaru " kau boleh emosi, tapi jalan kan juga akal sehatmu naruto" naruto hanya mengangguk, lalu shikamaru melepas bekapannya.

"yasudah, cepat kekelas dan segera bicara dengan uchiha itu" shikamaru berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan kedua temannya

.

.

.

.

Naruto menemukannya, cowok angkuh itu, cowok revan yang beberapa jam lalu telah menjadi teman sebangkunya itu sedang asik membaca sebuah buku tebal yang ia yakin adalah sebuah buku dengan bahasa inggris, ia yakin karna judul buku itu saja dalam ejaan huruf bahasa inggris.

Awalnya dia pikir berbicara dengan sasuke dikelas akan cukup sulit. mengingat kalau sosok itu adalah seorang artis terkenal, dan pasti saat ini sasuke sedang dikelilingi oleh fans-fansnya. Tapi ternyata dugaannya salah. Kelas itu sepi, terlalu sepi malah. Tidak ada seorangpun di kelas kecuali cowok raven itu. bahkan lee yang selama ini ia kenal sebagai kutu buku dan selalu menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan belajar dikelas, juga tak terlihat batang idungnya. Apa mungkin sasuke telah melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan? Tapi masa bodohlah, bukan urusannya juga. Yang jelas kedatangannya bersama kedua temannya saat ini ingin berbicara dengan cowok bermata onyx itu.

"sasuke" sapa naruto dengan suara yang lebih tepat dibilang bentakan dari pada negur "kau harus pindah. Duduk dimana saja yang kau mau, tapi jangan disitu"

Chouji menepuk jidatnya sendiri. benar-benar merasa malu mempunyai teman seperti naruto. sudah ia bilang agar bicara baik-baik. Bukan malah membentak dan nyolot seperti itu. yang ada bukannya nyelesain masalah, tapi malah memperkeruh suasana.

"naruto, bicaranya jangan seperti orang ngajak ribut gitu dong" bisik chouji yang berdiri tepat dibelakang cowok pirang itu

"terus bagaimana? Makanya kau saja yang bicara" balas naruto ikut berbisik. Lalu didorongnya tubuh chouji kedepan "cepat bicara sana"

"kok aku sih. Yang punya masalah kan kau, bukan aku" chouji kembali menarik naruto untuk berdiri dibarisan paling depan

Sasuke hanya menatap geli dengan adengan saling mendorong antara naruto dan chouji "kau masih mempermasalahkan bangku ini? sudah kubilangkan kalau aku tidak keberatan kita duduk bertiga"

"jangan bercanda sasuke. kau pikir sensei akan mengizinkan"

Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu mendekati naruto "sekarang gini aja, kita tunggu sampai temanmu itu masuk. Jika dia memang keberatan aku duduk dibangkunya, aku akan pindah"

Naruto diam. tak ada lagi yang ingin ia ucapkan. Dia benar-benar merasa bahagia saat ini. membayangkan sebentar lagi cowok angkuh itu akan minggat dari tempat duduk disamping adalah sebuah anugrah terindah untuknya. tentu kiba akan mati-matian mempertahankan bangku itu bukan? Buktinya saja saat ditelepon tadi temannya itu marah besar saat dikasih tahu kalau tempat duduknya ditempati murid baru itu.

Dan dua hari kemudian setelah kiba masuk, prediksinya meleset total. Bayangan kiba yanga mati-matian mempertahankan tempat duduk yang selama ini menjadi miliknya malah berbanding terbalik. Yang ada cowok pecinta anjing itu dengan senang hati menyerahkan bangkunya kepada sasuke dengan pipi yang merona merah. Alhasil, sekarang sasuke telah resmi menjadi teman sebangkunya saat itu juga.

"naruto, dengarkan aku dulu. Naruto" kiba terus mengejar naruto yang marah padanya. Tak dipedulikannya tatapan siswa-siswa lain yang mendeliknya dengan tatapan tajam di sepanjang koridor karna merasa terganggu dengan lengkingan suara cemprengnya.

"apa lagi hah! Kau penghianat" naruto benar-benar marah saat ini. diacungkannya jari telunjuk tepat didepan wajah kiba

"harus bagaimana lagi caranya aku minta maaf padamu naru. Aku tidak tahu kalau murid baru yang kau maksud adalah uchiha sasuke. aku benar-benar menyesal"

"kalau kau menyesal, kembali kebangku mu semula"

"tapi mana mungkin"

"apanya yang ngak mungkin. Bilang saja kau senangkan duduk bersama shika sekarang"

"bukan gitu. Kau dibanding shika tentu aku akan memilih mu. Kau sahabatku. Aku lebih dulu mengenal kau dari pada shikamaru"

"tapi kenyataannya sekarang kau malah memilih shika, kiba. Buka aku, sahabatmu"

Kiba menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak terasa gatal. Jujur ia bingung bagaimana menjelaskan alasan yang sebenarnya pada naruto "a—ku menyukai sasuke" aku-nya cepat dan kontan pengakuan itu membuat naruto melotot sangking kagetnya

"kau kan sudah punya shika. kau-"

"bukan suka yang seperti itu" potong kiba cepat, tak ingin naruto salah paham dengan maksud ucapannya

"perasaan suka ku pada shika karna aku mencintainya. Beda dengan rasa suka ku terhadap sasuke. aku suka setiap peran yang ia mainkan. actingnya benar-benar membuat ku mengangumi sosoknya"

"jangan bilang kau salah satu fansnya?" pertanyaan naruto hanya dibalas sebuah anggukan kepala disertai senyum lima jari milik sahabatnya itu. naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas, dengan berat hati ia mencoba menghargai keputusan kiba

.

.

.

.

Saat kyuubi baru pulang kuliah, tanpa sengaja ia mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang tuanya di ruang keluarga. Emosinya langsung tersulut saat mendengar keputusan akhir dari pembicaraan antara orang dewasa tersebut.

"aku tidak setuju dengan keputusan kalian" kyuubi mendekat, lalu ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan serius itu

Kushina menghela nafas berat, sudah ia duga bahwa putra sulungnya itu akan menentang keputusannya. Karna itulah ia tidak menyertai kyuubi dalam diskusi keluarga itu.

"keputusan kaa-san tidak akan berubah kyu. Kami akan tetap membawa naruto ke amerika. Itu yang terbaik buatnya"

"terbaik dari mana!? Membawa naruto ke amerika sama saja merampas kebahagiannya saat ini kaa-san" sebisa mungkin ia tetap menekan nada suaranya, berusaha agar tidak menyakiti hati wanita yang telah susah payah melahirkannya

"kyuubi, apa yang dibilang ibu mu benar. nenekmu mempunyai kenalan dokter di amerika yang menangani penyakit naruto. naruto akan mendapatkan pengobatan intensif disana" kali ini minato mencoba memberikan pengertian pada kyuubi

"apa doktek itu mempunyai obat yang bisa menyembuhkan penyakitnya? Apa dengan naruto menjalani pengobatan di amerika dia akan sembuh total dari penyakit itu?" kyubi memperhatikan satu persatu wajah-wajah bungkam di depannya. kalau mereka sebegitu keras kepalanya ingin membawa naruto berobat sampai ke amerika, harusnya mereka juga bisa memberi alasan bukan? Apa bedanya tenaga medis jepang dengan amerika? Apa bedanya peralatan medis jepang dengan amerika? Semua sama saja. bahkan seluruh dokter di dunia ini belum menemukan cara untuk menyembuhkan penyakit yang kini sedang diderita naruto

"bukankah obaa-san juga seorang dokter, dan rumah sakit tokyo adalah rumah sakit terbaik di jepang. Lalu kenapa harus menyerahkan penanganan penyakit naruto ke luar negri. Aku yakin naru akan lebih memilih dirawat oleh baa-san dari pada dokter lain"

"cukup kyuubi! Kau tidak mengerti. Kami melakukan itu karna kami sangat menyayangi adikmu. suka tidak suka, kaa-san dan otou-san mu akan tetap membawa naruto ke amerika" ucap kushina mutlak. Tekatnya sudah bulat. Biarlah dia bersikap egois kali ini. mengesampingkan perasaan kyuubi ataupun naruto. karna yang penting saat ini adalah kesembuhan putra bungsunya itu.

PRANGGGG

Semua mata diruangan itu segera teralih pada seonggok pecahan guci milik kushina, tapi bukan karna benda itu yang membuat mereka kaget, melainkan sosok pemuda pirang yang berdiri tak jauh dari pecahan guci tersebut. Sosok yang mematung dengan tubuh bergetar

"n-naruto, k-kau sudah pulang sayang" ucap kushina terbata. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati naruto. tapi saat jaraknya semakin dekat, naruto malah mundur, memilih menjauh darinya

"asingkan aku ke paviliun jika kalian merasa jijik dengan keberadaan ku. Lakukan apa saja yang kalian mau, aku akan terima. Tapi jangan membuangku seperti barang rongsokan!" teriakan putus asa itu keluar disertai dengan air mata.

"sayang, dengarkan kaa-san dulu-"

"kaa-san yang harusnya mendengarkan ku!" sekali lagi naruto berteriak dihadapan orang tuanya. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi jika perkataannya akan melukai hati meraka. Bukankah mereka juga telah melukai hatinya. Anggap saja ini impas.

"aku juga tidak mau menjalani hidup seperti ini! menanggung penyakit yang bukan karna kesalahan ku! tapi aku bisa apa!? Marah dan memaki tuhan karna telah membuatku menjadi seorang pengidap HIV!? Lalu setelah itu apa tuhan akan dengan senang hati menghapus penyakit ini dalam tubuhku!?" kedua matanya menatap nyalang. Kekecewaan itu telah menjadi pisau tajam yang melukai hatinya begitu dalam. Bahkan ia sudah tidak tahu lagi apa dia masih dianggap anak dalam keluarga ini.

Naruto memeluk tubuhnya yang terus bergetar. Pandangannya kosong. Dia takut. Benar-benar merasa putus asa saat ini. akhirnya ia memilih segera pergi dari tempat itu. berlari menuju kamarnya yang terletak dilantai dua

"puas!? Apa kalian sudah puas menyakiti hatinya!?" bentak kyuubi marah. Dia terluka. Tapi lukanya tidak sebanding dengan luka dihati adiknya.

"naru adalah anak kalian, darah daging kalian. Tou-san...kaa-san, kumohon jangan sakiti adikku lagi. Dia rapuh, tapi terus mencoba kuat demi kalian" ucapnya lirih. Kedua matanya memanas. Air mata itu tidak dapat ditahannya lagi dan dibiarkannya mengalir begitu saja.

"Peluk dia saat dia ketakutan. Tenangkan dia saat gelisah. Jangan pernah tinggalkan dia. Apakah melakukan semua itu sulit?"pinta kyuubi pada kedua orang tuanya, tapi mereka hanya diam membisu. Hanya suara tangis kushina yang menjadi latar cerita pilu keluarga itu.

PRANGGG

Suara pecahan kaca terdengar dari arah kamar naruto. dengan panik kyuubi bersama kedua orang tuanya segera berlari keatas.

"naruto, ini aniki. Buka pintunya" kyuubi terus menggedor-gedor pintu kamar adiknya itu. berharap sang adik mau membukakan pintu kamarnya.

PRANGGG

"pergi! Aku benci kalian! Pergi!" naruto berteriak dari dalam kamarnya. Sebuah hiasan yang terbuat dari keramik kembali ia lemparkan ke arah pintu

PRANGGG

Naruto sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan rasa sakit itu. dadanya seperti ingin meledak. Ia biarkan kegelapan menyelimutinya dari segala arah, meringkuk di sudut kamar, dalam cengkraman tangis yang benar-benar hebat.

Berdiri di luar kamar, kondisi ketiganya tak jauh berbeda dengan naruto. kushina masih menangis dalam pelukan suaminya. Sementara kyuubi harus menggigit pergelangan tangannya sekuat mungkin untuk meredam tangis dan sesak di dadanya.

'Maafkan aniki naru. kalau saja dulu aniki tidak bersikras pergi ke italia. pasti kaa-san dan tou-san akan ada disampingmu saat kau sakit. kau juga tidak perlu menerima donor darah dari penderita HIV itu. ini semua salah aniki. Aniki minta maaf...maaf...' batinnya menyesal, tapi yang namanya penyesalan tak akan pernah mengembalikan waktu yang telah terlewati. Dia juga tak akan pernah mungkin bisa melompat kembali ke masa lalu untuk memperbaiki keadaan

Saat itu, kyubi menerima beasiswa untuk melanjutkan pendidikan high schoolnya di italia. Dia diterima disalah satu sekolah khusus dibidang seni. Ayah, ibu, serta neneknya ikut menemaninya selama sebulan di italia untuk mengurusi semua keperluan namikaze sulung itu. setelah beberapa minggu kepergian keluarganya, naruto jatuh sakit. keadaannya saat itu kritis, dan tanpa pemeriksaan lebih lanjut, naruto mendapatkan penyumbang donor darah yang bisa menyelamatkan hidupnya. tapi pada akhirnya, darah yang diterimanya waktu itu malah menjadi sumber malapeta dalam kehidupannya di masa depan.

.

.

.

.

"naruto, kau yakin tidak mau ikut kami ke kantin?" kiba menghela nafas. merasa frustasi saat lagi-lagi naruto tak memberikan jawaban padanya. Jangankan untuk menjawab apa yang ia tanyakan, melihat kerahnya saja tidak. Sahabat pirangnya itu masih setia menempelkan keningnya di pinggir meja dan terus menatap kearah lantai

"ya sudah kalau gitu, nanti akan kubelikan kau makanan saja ya" kiba menyerah dan memilih menyusul shikamaru dan chouji yang telah pergi ke kantin lima menit yang lalu

Setelah kiba pergi, naruto kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Diedarkannya pandangan ke sekeliling kelas dan hasilnya nihil, kelas itu benar-benar kosong saat ini.

"tumben si teme ngak ada di kelas" gumamnya bingung saat tidak mendapati teman semejanya itu berada di kelas "hmmm, bagus kalau gitu. Setidaknya aku bisa menenangkan diri sebentar" Ia kembali meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Kali ini dibiarkannya pipi kirinya yang menempel di atas meja berwarna cream itu. pikirannya kembali menerawang pada kejadian semalam.

Tak lama kemudian, sasuke datang dan kembali duduk di bangkunya. disodorkannya sebungkus roti dan sekaleng minuman ke arah naruto.

"makanlah, kau terlihat kacau pagi ini" kedua onxy miliknya tak pernah luput dari seraut wajah manis dihadapannya itu. Ada perasaan khawatir saat ia menyadari keanehan sikap naruto pagi ini

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, menatap sasuke sesaat lalu kembali meletakkan wajahnya di atas meja, membelakangi cowok bermarga uchiha itu.

"ambil kembali makananmu, kau pikir aku mau menerima kebaikan dari musuhku hah? Jangan berharap" ucap naruto ketus. Sekali musuh, tetap musuh. Ia selalu memegang teguh prinsip hidupnya selama ini - seorang laki-laki tidak akan pernah menarik kembali kata-katanya -

Kriukkkkkkkk

Tapi ternyata cacing dalam perutnya berkata lain.

Hancur sudah harga dirinya di depan sang musuh. Naruto menggigit bibirnya, dalam hati ia terus merapal doa agar cowok disampingnya itu tak mendengar nyanyian dari perutnya tadi. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia belum makan apapun sejak pulang sekolah kemarin. Pagi ini pun ia berangkat subuh-subuh kesekolah hanya demi menghindari keluarganya.

Kriukkkkkkk

Kriukkkkkkk

Kriukkkkkkk

Sasuke tersenyum geli melihat sikap naruto yang keras kepala. sudah jelas dia lapar, tapi masih tetap mempertahankan ego. Memangnya ego bisa membuat berisik di perutnya itu berhenti.

"yakin tidak mau naruto? kalau gitu aku buang saja ya" Seketika naruto menegakkan kepalanya dan memandang sasuke "kau tidak pernah diajarkan untuk menghargai makanan ya!? Mana boleh membuamakanan begitu saja" omel naruto dengan wajah yang cemberut "kalau bukan karna aku punya penyakit maag. Kalau bukan karna jarak kantin itu jauh dari kelas. Kalau saja perut ini mau diajak kompromi. Aku tidak mau makan makanan darimu" karna terpaksa oleh keadaan perutnya yang lapar, naruto akhirnya mengambil makanan pemberian sasuke tadi, lalu memakannya dengan sangat hikmat

Sasuke hanya tersenyum geli melihat cara makan naruto yang belepotan. Lihat saja, disekitar mulut cowok pirang itu sekarang belepotan dengan mayones

"kenapa tertawa?" tanya naruto bingung

"tidak, Cuma lucu aja liat kau makan belepotan kayak anak kecil begitu. Sini ku bersihkan" jemari lentik sasuke dengan telaten menghapus sisa mayones dari bibir naruto.

"sudah bersih, cepat habiskan rotimu. Setelah itu ikut aku"

"kemana?" bukannya menjawab, sasuke hanya tersenyum padanya. Dan lagi-lagi naruto dibuat tertegun dengan sikap lembut uchiha itu. kemana perginya sasuke yang angkuh, dingin dan kasar yang selama ini ia tahu dari pemberitaan media. Apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini benar-benar uchiha sasuke?

_...Ruang musik..._

Sebuah alunan lagu diiringi dengan alunan suara gitar terdengar begitu menghipnotis. Bahkan cowok pirang bernama naruto, yang tidak terlalu suka dengan musik berdecak kagum dengan suara yang dimiliki sasuke. cowok raven itu hanya memainkan sebuah lagu milik david archuleta dengan gitar acoustic yang ada di pangkuannya

"wowww..." pujian itu spontan terlontar dari bibir si pirang setelah sasuke menyelesaikan lagunya. Tidak ada kata balasan dari sasuke. dia hanya diam dan terus menatap kearah naruto.

"k—kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya-nya terbata, salah tingkah saat sasuke menatapnya begitu intens

"tadinya aku sudah berhenti untuk bermain musik yang ku sukai"

"kenapa?"

"label yang telah membesarkan namaku berpikir acting lebih menjual dari pada sebuah lagu. Aku pikir mereka benar, aku tak ada harapan di dunia musik"

"bohong, itu tidak benar. Aku suka saat kau bernyanyi"

"benarkah?"

Naruto mengangguk "jadi kau tidak boleh berhenti bernyayi"

"apa itu kata-kata penyemangat dari seorang fans untuk idolanya?" sasuke tersenyum jahil, lalu ia berjalan mendekat ke tempat naruto duduk "mungkin sekarang aku berubah pikiran. Aku akan tetap bernyanyi, bermain musik yang ku sukai. Tapi hanya di depan mu, naruto-chan" sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada naruto

"jangan memanggilku begitu, teme" naruto berpaling, memandang apapun asalkan tidak melihat ke arah sasuke

"kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti buah tomat dobe?" tampaknya sasuke masih ingin menjahili pemuda manis di depannya itu

"i—itu karna ruangan ini pengap. Aku kepanasan bodoh"

Ketus sepertia biasanya. Tapi tak masalah. Karna sasuke semakin menyukai si blonde yang telah mencuri hatinya sejak pandangan pertama.

Tangan sasuke terulur, mengacak lembut surai pirang millik naruto "arigatou dobe"

semenjak kejadian di ruang musik itu, hubungan keduanya semakin akrab. Tiap jam istirahat, sasuke dan naruto akan selalu berada di ruang musik. Bermain alat musik bersama. bernyanyi bersama. bahkan menciptakan lirik lagu bersama, walaupun akhirnya kertas lagu yang mereka tulis selalu berakhir di tempat sampah karna liriknya yang aneh. Bahkan kedua orang tua, serta kakak naruto cukup mengenal baik sasuke lantaran cowok raven itu sering main ke kediaman namikaze. Tapi tidak dengan naruto, cowok itu tidak pernah diajak sasuke kerumahnya lantaran sasuke sendiri tinggal di sebuah apartemen di kawasan elit tokyo. Naruto hanya mengenal itachi, kakak laki-laki sasuke yang tidak sengaja ditemuinya ketika berkunjung ke apartemen uchiha itu

kebersamaan yang menelan waktu berbulan-bulan, ternyata membuat perasaan tertarik sasuke kepada naruto berkembang menjadi sebuah perasaan yang tak seharusnya ia miliki kepada seorang laki-laki. Naruto yang manis. Naruto yang menyenangkan dan selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa ternyata mampu menghangatkan hatinya dan membuat perasaannya luluh. Dia mencintai naruto. Dan hari inilah batas akhir ia bisa memendam perasaan itu kepada si pirang. karna sasuke telah mengambil sebuah sikap -'sekarang atau tidak pernah sama sekali'- ia akan mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Mengatakan betapa ia sangat mencintai naruto. keputusan nekat yang patut diacungi jempol jika mengingat ia akan mengatakan hal itu pada seseorang yang berjenis kelamin sama dengannya.

Sasuke menekan sederet angka yang sudah diingatnya di luar kepala "kau dimana dobe?" ucap sasuke langsung setelah telfonnya di angkat oleh naruto.

"Dirumah, Kenapa nelfon malam-malam begini?"

"ke apartemen ku sekarang. ada yang ingin ku bicarakan, penting!"

"ehh? K—kenapa mendadak sepe-" sasuke segera menutup telfonnya sebelum naruto selesai bicara.

.

.

.

.

Setengah mati naruto menahan diri untuk tidak membanting ponselnya kelantai. Dengan sesuka hati sasuke menyuruhnya untuk datang ke apartemennya saat waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Kalau sudah begini, ia terpaksa memohon kepada kyuubi agar mau mengantarnya. Pergi sendiri? jangan harap ibunya yang over protective itu akan mengizinkannya.

Setengah jam harus mendengarkan omelan kyuubi di dalam mobil ternyata benar-benar membutuhkan kesabaran yang besar bagi naruto. Bahkan setelah mereka sampai, kakak laki-lakinya itu terus memasang wajah tak bersahabat kepada dirinya. Uchiha sasuke benar-benar sebuah musibah dalam hidupnya.

tergesa-gesa, naruto terus memacu langkahnya menuju apartemen sasuke di lantai sembilan. Tapi setelah ia sampai di depan pintu apartemen bernomor 24 itu, dia merasa sedikit aneh saat mendapati pintu apartemen itu ternyata tidak terkunci.

Naruto sedikit meningkatkan kewaspadaannya kalau-kalau ada seseorang yang menyerangnya dari dalam saat membuka lebar pintu bercat putih itu

"teme, apa kau ada didalam?" dengan hati-hati ia mulai melangkah, masuk kedalam apartemen milik sasuke. naruto hanya bisa menatap bingung keadaan dalam apartemen itu. semua lampu ruangan mati, lilin-lilin berjejer rapi di kedua sisi sepanjang lorong masuk apartemen, menjadi jalan penerang dalam setiap langkah yang diambil oleh naruto

"kenapa ada begitu banyak lilin disini" batin naruto. ia terus melangkah masuk sepanjang lilin-lilin itu menuntunnya.

naruto langsung menghampiri sasuke saat dilihatnya cowok itu sedang berdiri di balkon apartemen "kau belum bayar listrik ya, sampai harus menggunakan lilin segala untuk menerangi apartemenmu" tanya naruto sinis. Jujur ia masih kesal di marahi oleh kyuubi karna pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya saat itu.

"ayo" kata sasuke menarik naruto menuju meja yang telah ia perseiapkan sebelumnya di balkon apartemennya "duduk disini" dituntutnya cowok pirang itu untuk duduk di kursi yang telah ia persiapkan. Setelah naruto menuruti ucapannya, sasuke berjalan menuju kursi miliknya yang tepat berada di depan naruto. mereka duduk saling berhadapan dengan sebuah meja bulat yang menjadi pembatas

Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya saat melihat hidangan makan malam yang tersaji secara apik di atas meja, ditambah hiasan tiga buah lilin yang berada di tengah-tengah "kau kesambet setan ya sasuke?" naruto mulai jengah dengan kelakukan sasuke yang menurutnya sangat aneh malam ini.

"bukankah pemandangan dari atas sini sangat indah dobe" ucap sasuke yang sekarang sedang menikmati pemandangan kota tokyo dengan puluhan cahaya lampu yang berkelap kelip di bawah sana

"kesambet setan benaran nih sih teme" gerutu naruto, mulai merasa putus asa "woi sasuke, jangan main-main terus ahh" dilemparnya sebuah serbet yang ada di dekatnya ke arah wajah sasuke

"kau merusak suasana romantis yang susah payah ku buat dobe" ditatapnya tajam kedua manik sapphire milik naruto. mempersiapkan puluhan lilin yang berjejer di dalam apartmennya. Makan malam romantis di balkon apartemen. Semua itu bukan pekerjaan yang mudah. Dan sekarang kerja kerasnya itu malah dipandang sebelah mata oleh naruto

Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya "aku serius sasuke. jadi berhentilah bercanda. Sekarang cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan"

Sasuke diam sejenak. Setidaknya ia ingin mengumpulkan keberanian sebelum memulai ke inti pembicaraan

"aku menyukai mu dobe" waktu terasa berhenti berputar setelah ia mengatakan hal itu. takut-takut, ditatapnya wajah naruto yang masih tetap datar, tanpa sedikitpun ekpresi yang bisa terbaca disana

"kita ini kan teman, tentu aku juga menyukai mu sasu-"

"Bukan perasaan suka seperti itu" sela sasuke cepat "perasaanku terhadap mu lebih dari sekedar teman naruto. aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku"

Dan seketika tawa naruto pecah saat mendengar ucapan sasuke tadi "hahaha...jangan bercanda lagi sasuke hahaha..." naruto tertawa sambil mengusap setitik butiran bening di sudut matanya "hahaha...kau bilang apa? Cinta? Kepadaku? Jangan konyol."

sasuke mengeram kesal melihat naruto yang terus menertawai dirinya. Dia serius, tidak bercanda. Tapi cowok pirang itu malah berpikiran lain. Tanpa berpikir panjang, sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan langsung menghampiri si pirang

CUP

Kedua mata naruto terbelalak maksimal saat sasuke mencium bibirnya. Penyatuan itu tidak berlangsung lama karna naruto segera mendorong tubuh sasuke menjauhinya

PLAKKK

Satu tamparan yang benar-benar keras dilayangkan naruto di pipi kiri sasuke "kau gila!" bentaknya dengan suara menggelegar

sasuke menatap naruto sayu. Dia tidak peduli dengan rasa perih di wajahnya karna tamparan naruto tadi. Rasa sakit itu tidak sebanding dengan Iuka dihatinya saat naruto dengan gamblang menertawai perasaannya "apa sekarang kau sudah mengerti dengan perasaanku naruto. aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Apa kau tidak pernah merasakan perasaan yang sama denganku? sedikit saja?"

"berhenti mengatakan hal itu, aku tidak suka mendengarnya. Aku pergi" naruto berniat untuk segera menyingkir dari sana sebelum ia merasakan kalau lengannya dicengkram dari belakang oleh sasuke

"dengar sasuke" desis naruto sambil menyentak keras lengan yang mencengkramnya "lupakan perasaan menjijikkan mu itu padaku. aku bukan laki-laki gay seperti mu. sebaiknya kita tidak usah bertemu lagi sasuke" naruto segera pergi meninggalkan sasuke dalam keterdiamannya

Setelah mendengar pintu apartemennya di tutup dengan kasar oleh naruto, sasuke jatuh terduduk di lantai. Ia berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Menghancurkan apa saja yang berada dalam radius jangkauannya. Karna hanya dengan cara itu ia bisa melepaskan rasa sesaknya.

naruto menelan ludah saat melihat kakaknya yang berdiri di depan pintu apartemen sasuke "aniki...aku..." Ditatapnya kyuubi dengan perasaan yang telah hancur "aku mau pulang" suaranya nyaris selirih hembusan angin. Bergetar hebat. Begitu susah payah untuk diucapkan

Kedua mata naruto yang kini tebungkus butiran bening terus menatap kyuubi "aku mau pulang aniki" ucak naruto lagi, dengan suara tetap selirih embusan angin, namun dengan getar yang makin hebat karena ketidak mampuannya untuk meredam.

Kyuubi menatap naruto dengan keprihatinan dan pengertian seorang kakak. Ada keinginan untuk membuka pintu dibelakang naruto, menarik keluar sasuke yang ada didalam sana, agar pemuda itu juga bisa melihat betapa hancurnya naruto karna pilihan yang dibuat adiknya itu. Tapi ditahannya saat ia mendengar teriakan keputus-asaan sasuke yang begitu memilukan. Akhirnya ia mengerti posisinya disini. Dia adalah orang luar yang tidak mungkin bisa terlibat dalam pusaran kegelapan yang menyelimuti keduanya. karna perasaan yang terlibat disini.

Beberapa menit perjalan dari apartemen ke mansion namikaze serasa seperti berjam-jam saat kyuubi terus mendengar isak tangis yang lolos meski kedua tangan naruto terus menutup mulut, berusaha meredam tangisnya.

"tidak bisakah kau mengubah keputusanmu naruto. bukankah kau juga mencintainya?" tanya kyuubi sesaat sebelum naruto melepas safetybelt-nya.

"apa maksudmu aniki?"

"sasuke, kau mencintainya bukan?"

"aku tidak mencintainya"

"bohong, kau mencintainya. Kalau kau tidak mencintainya, kenapa kau menangis? Katakan kenapa kau bisa menangis seperti itu?"

"a-aku...aku..." ia tercekat. Karna ia memang tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi saat ini. pikirannya buntu. Ia tidak bisa menemukan jawaban atas petanyaan kyuubi.

"tidak bisa jawabkan." Tangan kyuubi terulur, diusapnya pelan puncak kepala naruto "kau mencintainya, aniki tahu itu. tapi kenapa kau melakukan semua ini? kenapa kau menyakiti hatinya?"

Naruto menggeleng lemah. Bukannya ia tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan kyuubi, hanya saja ia tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana "aku...aku..." bibirnya kelu. tak sanggup lagi untuk bicara.

Kyuubi tak ingin memaksa naruto lagi. dibawanya tubuh kecil sang adik ke dalam pelukannya. Menjadikan dirinya sebagai sandaran. Karna hanya peran itulah satu-satunya yang bisa ia mainkan saat ini

Dalam pelukan kyuubi, naruto menangis sejadi-jadinya. ia izinkan kyuubi melihat kehancurannya. Hanya agar dirinya letih sewaktu-waktu, tak perlu lagi larimencari tempat bersembunyi. Agar teriak keputus-asaannya terpahami. Agar rasa frustasinya dimengerti. Itu saja. bukan untuk menjari pembelaan atas apa yang telah ia lakukan.

.

.

.

.

"naruto, keluar!" sasuke menjerit sejadi-jadinya. Bahkan ia tidak peduli jika hujan semakin lebat mengguyur tubuhnya.

"naruto! " kembali nama itu ia panggil. Di tendangnya pagar besi yang telah terkunci itu dengan seluruh kekuatannya, berkali-kali, sampai tenaganya habis. Tapi tak juga didapatinya seorangpun keluar dari mansion mewah itu. rumah itu begitu sepi. Tak berpenghuni.

Tatapannya kosong, alam bawah sadarnya kembali memaksanya untuk mengingat ucapan terakhir yang dikatakan kakashi sensei di kelas pagi ini-'naruto dan keluarganya sudah pindah ke amerika pagi ini'-dan karna hal itulah yang mengiringnya berada di dedapan kediaman mansion namikaze saat ini, meninggalkan kelas begitu saja dengan kakashi sensei yang terus meneriaki namanya.

Dengan tubuh lemas dan gemetar sasuke meluruh disana. punggungnya bersandar pada pagar, ia tarik kedua kakinya mendekat, lalu ditenggelamkannya wajah diantara kedua lututnya yang tertekuk. Menangis untuk yang kesekian kalinya karna seorang namikaze naruto

"kau brengsek naruto! aku benar-benar membencimu!"


	2. Chapter 2

_part 2 of 2_

* * *

_9 tahun kemudian_

Sungguh, sasuke sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan itachi. sebelumnya itachi tak pernah memaksa untuk melakukan suatu hal yang tidak ia sukai.

"katakan dengan jujur, kenapa kau selalu memaksa ku untuk bermain di film musikal ini?" kembali di sodorkannya lembar naskah film yang itachi berikan padanya beberapa saat yang lalu

"kembalilah belajar mencintai apa yang dulu sangat kau sukai. mainkan kembali musikmu. bukankah musik adalah mimpimu? saat pintu menuju mimpi itu terbuka lebar, kenapa kau malah berpaling. aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu saat ini sasuke!"

"ck, jangan bersikap seperti orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa itachi" dengus sasuke yang mulai kesal menghadapi sifat keras kepala kakak laki-lakinya itu

"kau mau kemana?" panggil itachi saat melihat sasuke tiba-tiba saja memilih untuk pergi dari ruangan kantornya. dia hanya memandangi punggung adiknya yang berjalan semakin menjauh. Tidak ada yang bisa ia perbuat, baik itu untuk sasuke maupun untuk seseorang yang sangat mencinyai adiknya itu

"maafkan aku naruto" gumamnya dengan penyesalan yang dalam

.

.

Sasuke terdiam di depan lobi rumah sakit tokyo. beberapa menit yang lalu ia baru saja memeriksakan luka kecil di pergelangan tangan kanannya. sebuah luka gores yang ia dapat saat menjalani proses syuting siang ini. Keterdiamannya bukan tanpa alasan. Suara milik perempuan bersurai merah yang menyapanya beberapa saat yang lalu membuat dunianya kembali runtuh. Sosok yang berdiri dihadapannya itu adalah bagian dari potongan masa lalu yang ingin sekali ia lupakan

"sasuke-kun, apa kabar?" kushina, perempuan bermarga namikaze itu kini menyapa sasuke. memperlihatkan senyuman hangat yang dulu sering ia dapatkan dari wanita itu.

Sasuke akan terus larut dalam ketercengangan-nya jika saja tangan kushina tak menyentuh bahunya, membuatnya kembali tersadar "bukankah bibi sekeluarga pindah ke amerika?"

kushina tersenyum tipis, perlahan kepalanya menggeleng "tidak lagi, enam bulan yang lalu kami kembali ke jepang"

Sasuke tersenyum getir saat mendengar jawaban kushina. Ternyata, naruto benar-benar membencinya. Ditariknya nafas dalam-dalam, ia merasa harus pergi secepatnya. dia tak mau lagi terlibat dengan semua keluar namikaze. Sudah cukup rasa sakit yang naruto berikan untuknya dimasa lalu. bahkan waktu sembilan tahun belum cukup baginya untuk menyembuhkan torehan luka dari cinta pertamanya itu

"maaf bibi, saya harus pergi" ucap sasuke pamit. tapi saat ia berbalik dan hendak pergi, sebuah tangan mencekalnya dari belakang

"bisa ikut bibi sebentar sasuke?" pinta kushina llirih tanpa melepas genggamannya pada lengan sasuke

"tapi saya harus..."

"hanya sebentar, bibi janji tidak akan lama" ada perhomonan dalam ucapannya. Agar anak laki-laki itu mau mengabulkan permintaannya. Dia adalah seorang ibu. Dia bisa merasakan bahwa anak bungsunya menyimpan kerinduan yang besar untuk pemuda dihadapannya saat ini. meskipun kerinduan itu hanya bisa diteriakkan dalam hati, tanpa pernah sedikitpun terlontar dari mulut naruto, kushina akan tetap mengetahuinya. Jangan lupakan bahwa dirinyalah yang telah mengandung si bungsu namikaze itu selama sembilan bulan, mempertaruhkan nyawa demi nafas kehidupan malaikat kecil yang telah dititipkan tuhan didalam keluarga kecilnya.

Jika tidak ingin terluka lebih dalam, ia harus pergi sekarang juga. sasuke tahu itu, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak tega untuk menolak permintaan ibu dari seseorang yang masih mengisi hatinya hingga saat ini. Kedua onyx miliknya terpejam sesaat, mencoba mempersiapkan hati.

"baiklah" sasuke mengangguk, lalu melangkah mengikuti kushina tanpa banyak bertanya lagi

Sasuke mengira kushina akan membawanya keluar dari rumah sakit itu. tapi wanita itu malah membawanya ke sebuah ruangan, tempat yang ia tahu adalah sebuah kamar rawat pasien di rumah sakit tersebut.

Saat pintu itu terbuka, menunjukkan keseluruhan pemandangan yang tersimpan didalamnya, ia tercengang. Apa yang ada dihadapannya saat ini seperti sebuah mimpi buruk baginya. Pemandangan itu seperti pukulan telak yang datang beruntun dan menghantam tepat di pusat penyangga kekuatannya. Tubuh sasuke menegang dan seketika langkahnya terhenti. kushina yang sudah melepaskan pegangannya pada sasuke tidak menyadari perubahan itu dan terus berjalan ke arah tempat tidur, tempat dimana naruto tengah tertidur saat ini.

"maaf ya sasuke, bibi ngak tahu kalau naruto lagi tidur. Kalau dia lihat siapa yang datang, dia pasti senang" sebelah tangannya mengelus dengan lembut surai pirang naruto, belum sadar bahwa ia telah menancapkan sebuah belati tepat di titik luka sasuke yang bernanah.

Sasuke tidak mendengar ucapan kushina. Nanar kedua matanya menatap pada sosok pirang itu. seketika wajahnya pucat. Dia sangat membenci sosok yang sedang terlelap dalam dunia mimpi itu. tapi di satu sisi, dia juga merasakan sakit saat melihat naruto terbaring tak berdaya dengan selang infus terpasang di tangannya. Dan jika diperhatikan sekali lagi, naruto yang sekarang terlihat jauh lebih kurus dari pada sembilan tahun yang lalu.

Baru saja akan dibukanya mulut untuk bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi pada naruto, tiba-tiba saja ponsel milik kushina berbunyi. Ditahannya pertanyaan itu untuk sesaat. Kedua onyx-nya kembali terpaku pada naruto saat wanita itu pergi keluar untuk mengangkat panggilan dari ponselnya

Tak lama, kushina kembali ke ruangan...

"sasuke, bibi ada sedikit urusan. Bisa titip naruto sebentar ya" tanpa menunggu persetujuan yang bersangkutan, kushina segera pergi dari ruangan itu dengan harapan sasuke akan menjaga putranya

Hening

_5 menit..._

Hening

_10 menit..._

Hening

_15 menit..._

Hanya lima belas menit, itulah batas waktu untuk sasuke sanggup bertahan. Namun lima belas menit kebersamaan itu nyaris menghancurkan pertahanan dirinya yang susah payah dibangunnya selama bertahun-tahun. Cepat-cepat diambilnya langkah untuk keluar. saat ia melihat sosok kyuubi yang berjalan mendekati kamar rawat naruto, kembali ditutupnya pintu itu dan segera bersembunyi dalam toilet yang terdapat didalam ruangan tersebut.

"sial! Apa yang kulakukan" umpatnya kesal.

Sayup-sayup sasuke mendengar sedikit keributan di luar. ia mengenali salah satu suara yang sedang terlibat pertengkaran itu. didorong oleh rasa penasarannya, dia membuka pintu, sedikit memberi celah agar bisa melihat situasi di luar sana

.

.

Kyuubi terus memacu langkahnya di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. habis sudah kesabarannya kali ini. menunggu selama tiga bulan bukanlah hal yang mudah untuknya. apalagi mengingat kalau dia adalah tipe orang yang disiplin akan waktu. Semua ini karna kesalahan si keriput uchiha itu. meyakinkan sasuke untuk bermain dalam projek film musikal-nya saja tidak bisa, padahal uchiha bungsu itu adalah adik kandungnya bukan?

Sudah tiga bulan lebih ia menunggu jawaban dari sasuke melalui itachi, tapi sampai detik ini juga belum ada kesepakatan dari sasuke untuk mengikat kontrak dengan perusahaannya. Sebenarnya bagaimana sih cara kekasihnya itu membujuk sasuke. apa uchiha itu tidak tahu kalau perusahaan produksi film yang ia pimpin mengalami kerugian karna projek film itu yang tertunda cukup lama. Kalau bukan karna keinginan naruto untuk kembali melihat sasuke bernyanyi, ia pasti sudah memakai aktor lain untuk memainkan peran tokoh utama dalam film tersebut. Bahkan mengikat kontrak dengan artis luar negri bukan masalah besar baginya.

Setelah ia memasuki kamar rawat adiknya, kekesalan itu menguap seketika. Perlahan bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman saat ia melihat wajah damai naruto yang sedang tidur

"kyuubi" panggil cowok bersurai panjang yang tak lain adalah itachi, kekasihnya sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

"pergilah keriput, aku sedang tidak ingin melihat wajahmu saat ini" ucap kyuubi dingin

"apa kau masih marah karna aku masih belum bisa membujuk adikku untuk bermain di film itu?" tanya itachi sambil terus berjalan mendekati kyuubi "ayolah kyuu, jangan menghukumku seperti ini. tidak mudah untuk membujuk adikku bermain di film itu. kau tahukan sejak naruto meninggalkannya, sasuke jadi sangat membenci musik"

"harusnya kau juga tahu seberapa besar arti film itu untuk naruto. kau pikir hanya anak pantat ayam itu saja yang terluka hah!?" desis kyuubi dengan suara tertahan. Ia tidak ingin naruto terbangun karna mendengar pertengkarannya dengan itachi.

Tapi terlambat...

"kyuu-nii" panggil naruto tiba-tiba

melihat naruto yang telah membuka matanya, kyuubi langsung menghampiri adikknya itu "apa aku membangunkan mu?" tanyanya lembut. Diusapnya puncak kepala naruto

"tidak apa-apa" naruto menggeleng lemah "Lagi pula aku sudah tertidur cukup lama. Badanku jadi terasa pegal karna terus terbaring di tempat tidur"

"hallo naruto" sapa itachi kemudian

"itachi-nii, kenapa wajahmu cemberut begitu"

"biasa, aniki mu kembali marah padaku" itachi memasang muka sedihnya dengan sempurna, berharap cara itu cukup efektif untuk membuat naruto merasa kasihan lalu berpihak padanya. kemudian membujuk kyuubi agar mau memaafkannya. Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau kyuubi sangat menyayangi adiknya dan si sulung namikaze tersebut akan selalu mengabulkan semua permintaan naruto

"aniki, kenapa kau selalu bertengkar dengan itachi-nii? Apa ini karna film itu lagi? sudahlah aniki, aku tidak terlalu berharap sasuke mau bermain di film itu. jadi berhentilah meminta itachi-nii untuk..." ucapannya terputus saat mendengar suara tepuk tangan yang sangat keras

Atmosfer ruangan seketika menjadi suram.

ketiganya membeku.

Di depan mereka, dalam jarak yang tak terlalu jauh, berdiri seseorang yang sangat tidak diharapkan kehadirannya dalam ruangan itu. seseorang yang sebenarnya tidak tahu menahu dengan permasalahan yang sebenarnya. Seseorang yang telah dilukai hanya untuk menyembunyikan sebuah kebenaraan.

"bagus, ini sangat luar biasa!" sasuke yang telah keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya kini menatap tajam pada tiga orang yang ada di depannya

"sebenarnya sandiwara apa yang sedang kalian mainkan hah!" ada penekanan dalam setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

"sasuke, semua ini bisa aniki jela..."

"TUTUP MULUTMU!" bentak sasuke seketika pada itachi "KAU PIKIR SETELAH MENGHIANATIKU SEPERTI INI, KAU BERHAK BICARA PADAKU!" makian itu tak terelakkan lagi. dia marah. Dia kecewa. Satu-satunya saudara kandung yang ia percaya selama ini ternyata bersekongkol untuk mempermainkan dirinya bersama-sama dengan orang yang paling ia kutuk keberadaannya di dunia ini.

"apakah mempermainkan perasaanku begitu menyenangkan bagimu namikaze-san?! Belum puaskah kau menghancurkan hidupku sembilan tahun yang lalu?! Kenapa kau harus kembali?! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MATI SAJA NARUTO!" kilatan bara kebencian itu secara gamblang sasuke arahkan pada sosok pirang yang masih terbaring di atas tempat tidur. kemarahan dan kebencian, hanya dua perasaan itu yang mendominasi dirinya saat ini. bahkan ia ingin sekali membunuh naruto detik ini juga

"brengsek! jaga bicaramu..."

"jangan aniki" kedua tangan naruto menggenggam erat baju kaos yang dipakai kyuubi. nyaris saja kakaknya itu memukul sasuke

"ini urusanku dengan sasuke. aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri, kau jangan ikut campur" kedua matanya tertutup dengan kepala tertunduk. Ditelannya ludah susah payah. Dibasahinya tenggorakannya yang terasa sakit. dia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk terus menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Karna hal itu akan membuat sasuke curiga. Meski sulit, ia kembali menegakkan kepalanya, menatap sasuke dengan ekspresi yang dibuat sewajar mungkin

"maaf sasuke, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mempermainkan hidupmu. Aku hanya ingin kau mau kembali bernyanyi. Aku merasa bersalah padamu karna telah membuatmu membenci apa yang sebenarnya sangat kau sukai. Perasaan itu membuatku seperti memiliki hutang padamu" Kedua mata kyuubi terbelalak saat mendengar kebohongan baru yang diciptakan naruto. ditatapnya tajam sosok adiknya itu, tapi naruto malah memalingkan wajahnya

Satu-satunya alasan saat ini naruto memalingkan wajahnya adalah karna ia tidak ingin menatap sasuke lebih lama lagi. ia tak ingin kehancurannya dilihat. Jadi sebisa mungkin, sebelum semuanya terlambat, ia akan menyembunyikan kabut bening yang muncul perlahan dan mulai menghilangkan fokus kedua matanya.

"hutang!? Perasaan bersalah!? Apakah sebegitu menyedihkannya diriku dimatamu, sehingga kau perlu mengasihani ku sampai seperti ini?" pertanyaan yang sarat akan luka dalam setiap katanya itu terdengar begitu menyakitkan. Sasuke sudah lelah untuk terus menyembunyikan semua rasa sakitnya dan bersikap seolah-olah dirinya baik-baik saja. karna pada kenyatannya dirinya tak pernah dalam keadaan baik. ia telah lama hancur sejak naruto meninggalkannya dulu

"selamat naruto. kau kembali berhasil menghancurkan perasaanku" merasa tak ingin mengatakan hal apapun lagi, dia memutuskan untuk pergi. ia harus pergi secepatnya, karena tidak yakin akan mampu menangani dirinya setelah setengah jiwanya yang selama ini ia paksa untuk tidur, kini berontak hebat. Bangkit dari mati surinya yang panjang dan memaksa keluar. dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya pada naruto kalau ia sampai lepas kendali

Saat naruto mendengar langkah kaki sasuke yang perlahan mulai menjauh, ia ingin berbalik. menatap cowok yang telah ia lukai tanpa ampun itu, tapi saat ia kembali teringat tentang kenyataan hidupnya -penyakit yang dideritanya-ia kubur keinginan itu dalam-dalam. Akhirnya air mata itu jatuh, setelah bertahun-tahun selalu berhasil menekan kehadiran butiran bening itu sampai kesudut yang paling tergelap. ini adalah luapan emosi pertama yang tidak sanggup ia redam sejak sembilan tahun yang lalu.

Terus diam dan bertahan untuk melihat kesakitan sang adik? Tidak akan, kyuubi tidak akan mau melakukan itu lagi. sudah cukup semua kesedihan yang ditanggung naruto seorang diri selama sembilan tahun ini. ia tidak ingin lagi pengorbanan naruto di pandang sebagai sebuah kesalahan dimata orang lain. Kali ini ia akan membela adiknya. Meski pembelaan itu nantinya berakhir dengan kemarahan sang adik. Ia tidak peduli.

"kalau aku bilang...adikku menyesal setelah apa yang terjadi di apartemen mu malam itu, juga menyesal karna meninggalkanmu dan pergi ke amerika...kau percaya?"

sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Tapi ia tidak berbalik sedikitpun. Diam adalah jawabannya atas pertanyaan kyuubi barusan

"kau tidak akan percaya" kyuubi menjawab pertanyaan itu sendiri "lebih dari nyesal...dia hancur" kyuubi tidak berbohong. Dia jujur. Adiknya itu menyesal berkali-kali. Hancur berkali-kali. Sayangnya naruto menyimpan semua itu sendiri.

"kau mencintai naruto, tapi setelah dia menolak cintamu, kau berbalik membencinya. Apa kau tahu kalau..."

"hentikan semua omong kosong yang kau ucapkan aniki" potong naruto tiba-tiba sambil berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidurnya

Kyuubi hanya menatap naruto sekilas, untuk kali ini dia tidak akan mau mendengar perkataan adiknya "naruto juga mencintaimu sasuke. asal kau tahu, dia rela membunuh perasaannya hanya untuk melindungi kebahagiaanmu"

"KYUU-NII!" bentak naruto yang marah dengan ucapan kyuubi barusan

"KENAPA KAU BERTERIAK PADAKU!" kyuubi balas membentak "Apa yang kukatakan adalah kenyataan yang sebenarnya. aku sudah muak dengan semua kebohongan ini naruto" ucap kyuubi lirih

"aku lelah. Aku juga hancur setiap kali harus mematikan perasaan saat melihatmu kembali melukai diri sendiri hanya karna sasuke. tidak ada gunanya kau berkorban sampai sejauh ini hanya demi seseorang yang bahkan menginginkan kematianmu"

Naruto hanya bisa terpakur menundukkan kepalanya. terdiam, karna memang tidak ada lagi yang bisa dia katakan. Semuanya sudah selesai. Rahasia itu akhirnya terurai. Menghancurkan benteng pertahanan yang susah payah telah ia bangun

Sering kali hening memang lebih mampu mengungkapkan banyak hal dari pada ribuan kata. Dan sering kali mata mampu menyampaikan apa yang hati ingin bicara, lebih dari pada bibir sanggup mengungkapkannya.

keterdiaman semua orang, bahkan saat sasuke berbalik dan menatap itachi, meminta penjelasan atas apa yang diucapkan kyuubi, kakaknya itu hanya balas menatap dengan sorotan mata meminta maaf dalam redup penyesalan. Seakan membenarkan semua apa yang telah kyuubi katakan.

"kenapa kau melakukan hal ini?! " sasuke bertanya dengan suara selirih embusan angin, tapi cukup jelas didengar "jangan terus menunduk, tatap aku! Katakanlah sesuatu. beri aku penjelasan jika semua ini memanglah sebuah kebohongan besar yang kau ciptakan? JAWAB AKU NARUTO!"

naruto menegakkan kepalanya, menatap sasuke tepat pada onyx milik cowok raven itu "kau akan menderita bila bersama ku sasuke. perasaan kita ini bukanlah sesuatu yang wajar"

"itu bukan alasan! Katakan hal yang sebenarnya. Jangan membohongiku lagi!"

"kau bukan tuhan yang tahu kapan seseorang berkata jujur atau tidak. Aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. terimalah kenyataan ini seperti aku menerima kenyataan ini sembilan tahun yang lalu"

"aku tahu kau berbohong dobe, aku bisa lihat..."

"kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku, sasuke. kau tidak tahu apa-apa"

"kalau kau memang tidak mau mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, biar aku saja yang mencari tahu kebenarannya"

"aku mengidap _HIV_, itu alasan yang sebenarnya. Kau puas!" naruto menggigit bibirnya sekuat mungkin. Mati-matian ditekannya tangis yang siap meledak kapan saja. tapi tetap saja gagal. Air mata itu tetap jatuh, mengalir meski ia sudah berulang kali menghapusnya

Sasuke terguncang. Benar-benar tidak menyangka, itulah pemicu yang sebenarnya naruto melakukan semua kebohongan ini. Naruto mencintainya, tapi karna penyakit itu dia rela membunuh perasaannya. naruto begitu melindunginya, tapi apa balasan yang telah ia berikan? kebenciannya? ya...hanya itu yang sasuke berikan untuknya

"tolong, kalian keluar. biarkan aku sendiri" naruto meminta dalam tangis yang tertahan.

Seketika itu juga, nyaris diluar kesadarannya, sasuke berlari memeluk naruto, mendekap cowok pirang itu dengan keseluruhan fisik dan jiwanya. Sasuke hanya tak ingin naruto lepas dari dekapannya, karna seterusnya si pirang itu mungkin tak akan pernah bisa diraihnya lagi. dengan menekan sakit di dadanya, sasuke terpaksa mengabaikan jerit tangis naruto. tangis yang juga menghancurkannya

Sementara itu itachi dan kyuubi memilih keluar, memberikan waktu untuk keduanya agar bisa saling mengerti kesakitan hati masing-masing.

Naruto tercekat saat mendapati sasuke telah memeluknya begitu saja. pelukan itu kemudian memecahkan tangis, mengalirkan lebih banyak lagi air mata. Memberi perih yang baru untuk luka-lukanya.

Dengan mengerahkan seluruh tenaga, naruto berusaha keras mengenyahkan lengan sasuke. tapi kedua lengan itu membatu. Tidak bisa disingkirkan. Mengurungnya tanpa jalan keluar.

Kehabisan tenaga, naruto berhenti meronta. Kini dia meringkuk dalam diam. Dalam pelukan seseorang yang selama ini menjadi sumber kebahagian sekaligus kesedihannya. Ditutupnya mata. Dikatupkannya kedua rahangnya saat merasakan jantung sasuke berdetak ditelinganya. begitu kuat. terasa sangat cepat.

"tolong lepas. Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini sasuke. aku capek"pinta naruto lirih. Tetapi itu justrul membuat pelukan sasuke semakin kuat "bukankah kau sudah mengetahui alasan yang sebenarnya kenapa aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu. sekarang pergilah, lepaskan aku. Tidak tahukah kau kalau aku tidak menginginkan keberadaanmu saat ini" ucap naruto dengan suara lirih dan serak

Sasuke mengurai pelukannya.

Keduanya saling menatap. Untuk pertama kalinya naruto melepas topengnya di hadapan sasuke. dibiarkannya cowok itu melihat seluruh luka dan kesakitannya, seluruh kerapuhan, juga setiap usahanya yang kerap tertatih untuk bertahan

"bilang, aku harus bagaimana? Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau mau memaafkanku" sasuke memohon

"pergi. aku mau kau pergi sasuke"

"itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu lagi, meskipun menyakitimu adalah satu-satunya cara agar membuatmu tetap berada di sisiku. Jadi tolong berhenti mengatakan hal itu naruto. Hati ku benar-benar sakit mendengarnya "

"jangan keras kepala sasuke. penyakitku bisa..."

"aku tidak peduli dengan penyakit mu" sasuke kembali memotong perkataan naruto "aku mencintaimu bukan karna sebuah alasan. sekarang, aku juga tidak mempunyai alasan untuk meninggalkanmu" kembali dipeluknya tubuh ringkih dihadapannya itu. hatinya menjerit saat ia menyadari seberapa besar penyakit itu telah merusak tubuh orang yang sangat dicintainya

"Baka. Kau benar benar idiot, teme" naruto kembali terisak dalam pelukan sasuke. dia menyerah. Kali ini dia tidak akan mencoba lari lagi dari sasuke. dibukanya hati lebar-lebar untuk menerima perasaan cowok raven itu

"aku mencintaimu teme"

sasuke tersenyum saat mendengar kalimat terakhir itu dari mulut naruto. bahkan hanya untuk mendengar ungkapan perasaan sederhana itu ia harus menunggu begitu lama

"aku tahu. Bahkan perasaanku melebihi perasaanmu"

hari menjelang gelap. Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk menghidupkan lampu ruangan dan menutup dua pintu kaca transparan yang menghubungkan balkon dengan kamar rawat tersebut. setelah itu ia kembali duduk tepat disamping tempat tidur naruto. senyuman itu kembali hadir saat mendapati naruto-nya sudah jatuh tertidur. kemudian diciumnya kening naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"oyasumi, dobe" setelah merapikan selimut naruto, sasuke menyamankan kepalanya di pinggir tempat tidur. Semua emosinya benar-benar terkuras hari ini, dan itu membuatnya lelah. Tapi dibalik semua itu, beban yang ia rasakan selama ini terasa lenyap. ada kelegaan dalam hatinya. Tangan miliknya dan naruto yang saat ini saling menggenggam erat satu sama lain, menjadi obat penenang tersendiri baginya. akhirnya semua kebagian itu membuat sasuke tertidur tepat di samping naruto

Tak lama itachi dan kyuubi datang, mereka langsung menghampiri dua orang yang sedang tertidur di dalam ruangan itu

"mereka tidur?" tanya kyuubi pada itachi yang berdiri disampingnya.

"he-eh" itachi mengangguk "sepertinya mereka telah menyesaikan masalahnya dengan baik"

"aku harap mereka benar-benar bahagia kali ini"ucap kyuubi sungguh-sungguh.

Itachi mengangguk. Ditariknya nafas panjang-panjang "terimakasih kyuu, kau sudah mau memberikan kesempatan bagi sasuke untuk berada di sisi adikmu"

kyuubi tersenyum tipis, lalu ditatapnya wajah itachi "kau terlalu banyak bicara. aku bosan mendengarnya"

CUP

sebuah kecupan di pipi kyuubi berikan untuk kekasihnya itu, lalu pergi meninggalkan itachi begitu saja

"Dasar rubah licik..."itachi menyentuh tempat bekas ciuman kyuubi tadi, lalu tertawa tanpa suara

.

.

Sosok laki-laki berambut pirang itu tengah berdiri di balkon kamar rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat. Wajah manis itu terlihat gusar. Hatinya masih belum yakin atas keputusan yang telah disepakati antara pihak dari keluarganya dan keluarga sasuke yang mereka bicarakan seminggu yang lalu. Disatu sisi ia senang karna pernikahan antara dirinya dan sasuke disetujui oleh masing-masing orang tua mereka. Namun disisi lain, dirinya bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk menjadi pendamping hidup bagi uchiha bungsu itu. Dia sudah sekarat. Hidupnya tak akan lama lagi. Tapi sasuke terlalu keras kepala untuk mau membatalkan pernikahan mereka.

"hari sudah sore, kenapa masih diluar? Ayo kita masuk, anginnya terlalu kencang disini. Nanti kau sakit naruto" sasuke ikut berdiri disamping naruto, memperhatikan wajah kekasihnya yang tak kunjung menoleh kearahnya.

"aku ingin disini sebentar lagi"

Sasuke menghela nafas. Kalau sudah begini, lebih baik dirinyalah yang mengalah. Karna belakang ini kekasihnya itu terlalu mudah terpancing emosinya "baiklah, tapi hanya sebentar" sasuke melepaskan jas yang ia pakai, lalu menyampirkannya di belakang tubuh naruto kemudian ia peluk sosok pirang itu dari belakang.

"sasuke?" panggil naruto

"hn" jawab sasuke seadanya dengan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu naruto

"apa kau benar-benar yakin ingin kita menikah?" ada jeda sejenak dalam kalimat itu sebelum naruto kembali berbicara "kau sudah mendengar sendirikan seberapa parah penyakit ini telah merusak tubuhku. Bahkan dokter saja tidak bisa memastikan seberapa lama lagi aku mampu bertahan untuk hidup"

"apa yang kau takutkan? Kematian? Dengar naruto!" sasuke membalik badan naruto menghapnya "kau, aku dan semua manusia di bumi ini pasti akan mati. Hanya caranya saja yang berbeda. Kenapa kau selalu memperdebatkan masalah ini hah! Aku capek selalu bertengkar denganmu hanya karna masalah ini terus"

"kau pikir hanya kau saja hah! Aku juga sudah lelah dengan semua pemikiran tentangmu. Aku tidak ingin kau menyesal nantinya hanya karna alasan kau mencintai ku. Cinta saja tidak cukup untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan, sasuke" naruto menangis. Sekali lagi ia kembali menunjukkan kerapuhannya di depan uchiha sasuke

"hidupku tak akan lama lagi dan kau akan menihi orang sepertiku, hmm? Bahkan jika nantinya kita telah menikah, kau tidak akan mendapatkan kepuasan apapun dariku. bahkan kita tidak akan bisa melakukan hubungan intim layaknya pasangan yang sudah menikah lainnya. Apakah kau akan bahagia dengan pernikahan seperti itu? Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat hidupmu tersiksa sasuke. Apa aku salah jika memikirkan kebagiaanmu?" tubuh itu bergetar hebat. Bahkan kedua tangannya tak mampu menutupi isakan tangis yang lolos dari mulutnya

Sasuke tercengang mendengar semua penuturan naruto barusan, tapi tidak lama. karna ia segera menarik tubuh yang bergetar hebat itu ke dalam pelukannya "maaf….aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf naruto. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan memikirkan sejauh itu tentang kebahagiaanku…..maaf….." ucapan maaf itu terulang dan kembali terulang. dia benar-benar merutuki dirinya sendiri atas ketidak pekaan perasaan naruto dan kembali menyakiti hati orang yang ia cintai.

.

.

Hari bahagia itupun akhirnya tiba…

Dentingan lonceng menggema di setiap sudut gereja yang menjadi tempat saksi bisu penyatuan dua insan itu.

Janji suci dalam ikrar pernikahanpun telah terucap diantara keduanya. cincin telah terpasang di masing-masing jari manis kedua mempelai. kemudian diakhiri dengan satu kecupan lembut di kening laki-laki manis berambut pirang yang diberikan oleh pasangan hidupnya, uchiha sasuke

Pernikahan sejenis yang dilalukan oleh artis papan atas negri sakura itu cukup menuai kontrafersi. tapi tak sedikit juga yang turut bahagia atas pernikahan yang bisa dikatakan tidak normal itu. Hingga mereka semua, yang mengaku sebagai fans uchiha sasuke hanya bisa berdoa yang terbaik untuk idola mereka di hati masing-masing

_*Kediaman uchiha*_

Setelah pengikraran di geraja selesai, seluruh keluarga besar uchiha dan namikaze, beserta beberapa undangan langsung menuju kediaman utama mansion uchiha untuk merakayan pesta pernnikahan anak bungsu uchiha dan namikaze tersebut. Perayaan itu dilakukan secara tertutup. Hanya keluarga serta teman-teman terdekat kedua mempelai saja yang diundang.

Naruto telah berdiri di podium, membuat semua mata orang-orang tertuju padanya. Bahkan sasuke yang tadinya sedang mengobrol dengan teman-teman sma-nya ikut menatap naruto dengan pandangan bertanya.

"ma..maaf telah menyita perhatian kalian. Tapi hari ini aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk orang yang ku cintai" ucap naruto sedikit gugup

"sasuke, anggap ini adalah hadiah dariku untuk kado pernikahan kita" naruto tersenyum lembut kearah sasuke, lalu ia berjalan menghampiri piano yang terletak disudut ruangan

Dentingan melodi mulai mengalun dengan lembut. Jemari-jemari lentiknya menari dengan indah di atas tuts-tuts piano.

_Menatap indahnya senyuman diwajahmu_

_Membuat ku terdiam dan terpaku_

_Mengerti akan hadirnya cinta terindah_

_Saat kau peluk mesra tubuhku_

_Banyak kata_

_Yang tak mampu ku__ungkapkan_

_Kepada dirimu_

_Aku ingin engkau slalu_

_Hadir dan temani aku_

_Di__setiap langkah_

_Yang meyakini__ku_

_Kau tercipta untukku_

_Meski waktu akan mampu_

_Memanggil seluruh ragaku_

_Ku ingin kau tau_

_Kuslalu milikmu_

_Yang mencintaimu_

_Sepanjang hidupku_

Riuh tepuk tangan mengakhiri lagu tersebut. Naruto segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya, sedikit membungkuk sebagai rasa terima kasih atas setiap tepukan tangan yang diberikan untuknya

"sasuke" ucap naruto kaget saat mendapati sasuke tiba-tiba saja telah berdiri dihadapannya

sasuke langsung membawa naruto kedalam pelukannya "Terimakasih untuk lagunya" naruto hanya tersenyum dalam pelukan sasuke saat mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari laki-laaki yang dicintainya itu

"bisakah kalian berhenti berpelukan sekarang juga. semua orang sedang memperhatikan kalian tahu" bisik kyuubi pada keduanya

Naruto langsung mendorong tubuh sasuke. wajahnya seketika memerah saat menyadari orang-orang tengah tersenyum penuh arti menatap kearahnya dan sasuke. bahkan shikamaru, kiba dan chouji tengah tersenyum jahil kearahnya.

"dasar pengantin baru" dengus kyubi jengkel. Sebenarnya ia belum sepenuhnya rela melihat adik tercintanya menjadi milik sasuke. tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Semua ini demi kebahagiaan naruto

"itachi, sebaiknya kau ajarkan pada rubah sialan mu ini untuk tidak mengganggu kesenangan orang lain" ucap sasuke tajam

"apa kau bilang! Dasar bocah tidak tahu sopan santun!" jika saja itachi tidak tiba-tiba saja muncul dan menarik tangannya, mungkin ia sudah menghajar adik iparnya itu

"jangan membuat kekacauan kyuu-chan. Aku janji nanti di pesta pernikahan kita aku juga akan memberikanmu sebuah lagu ciptaanku sendiri"

"siapa yang bilang aku mau menikah denganmu brengsek!" tanpa ampun, kyuubi langsung menjitak kepala itachi sampai ia merasa puas. tak peduli jika itachi terus memohon agar kyuubi berhenti menjitaknya seperti anak kecil di hadapan para tamu. percecokan kecil diantara keduanya kontan mengundang gelak tawa semua tamu yang hadir sana

"Ck…lihat siapa yang dia bilang bocah sekarang" decak sasuke kesal

"sudahlah sasuke, tidak baik mengumpat pada orang yang lebih tua darimu tahu"

"lagi-lagi kau lebih membela pasangan bodoh itu ketimbang suami sendiri" naruto hanya terkikik geli mendengar jawaban sasuke yang terdengar kekanak-kanakan ditelinganya

"apa yang kau tertawakan naru..." ucapan sasuke terhenti saat menatap naruto yang berdiri di belakangnya "hidungmu berdarah naruto"

Naruto menyentuh hidungnya. Benar saja, darah segar terus mengalir disana

"naruto, apa kau baik-baik saja?" sasuke langsung mengambil sapu tangan yang terselip di saku jas hitam miliknya "kita kerumah sakit sekarang" ucap sasuke mulai panik

"tidak usah, aku baik-baik saja"

"apanya yang baik-baik saja! darahmu banyak sekali naruto"

"aku tidak mau sasuke. kita tidak boleh meninggalkan tamu-tamu ini begitu sa—" tenggorokan naruto tercekat, tak mampu lagi berbicara. Kepalanya benar-benar terasa sakit sekarang. Tubuhnya terjatuh. tak mampu lagi menopang berat tubuhnya. terakhir, hanya suara teriakan sasuke yang bisa ia dengar sebelum dunianya berubah menjadi gelap seutuhnya.

.

.

Sasuke tak pernah beraanjak dari tempat duduknya sedikitpun. Kedua tangannya terus menggenggam tangan tak berdaya naruto yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Semua alat-alat penunjang kehidupan terpasang pada tubuh yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur itu. Didalam ruangan rawat itu, semua keluarga namikaze maupun uchiha telah berkumpul. Kali ini dokter benar-benar telah menyerah dengan penyakit yang diderita oleh sibungsu namikaze tersebut.

Perlahan, kedua iris biru itu terbuka "sa—sasuke…"panggilnya lemah

"naruto" seru sasuke yang kontan mengalihkan perhatian semua orang ke arahnya dan naruto

Jemari naruto bergerak gelisah dalam genggaman sasuke, memberi tanda untuk mendekat kearahnya. Sasuke yang mengerti langsung mendekatkan wajahnya kearah naruto

"biarkan aku pergi, sasuke. Kumohon, cabut semua alat-alat yang terpasang ditubuhku" bisik naruto tepat di samping telinga sasuke. memohon agar suaminya itu mau melepas semua alat-alat penunjang kehidupannya

DEG!

Hati sasuke mencelos mendengar permintaan naruto barusan. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa naruto meminta hal sekejam itu pada dirinya. Mereka baru saja menikah. Harusnya kebahagiaanlah yang mereka berdua rasakan saat ini. Bukan kata-kata perpisahan menyakitkan seperti ini.

"bantu aku agar terlepas dari penderitaan ini" pintanya sekali lagi, saat melihat tak ada pergerakan sedikitpun dari sasuke

Butiran bening itu akhirnya tumpah. Cukup sudah semua ketegarannya selama ini. Beban yang diterimanya kali ini terasa terlalu berat dan ia benar-benar tak sanggup untuk menjalaninya "bertahanlah naru, kau orang yang kuat. Kau tidak boleh menyerah semudah ini. Apa kau lupa dengan rencana bulan madu ki–"

"sakit sasuke. aku benar-benar sudah tidak kuat lagi menanggung rasa sakit ini lebih lama" potong naruto sambil terisak menahan sakit yang mendera sekujur tubuhnya

"bertahanlah naruto, aku mohon. aku tidak sanggup harus kehilanganmu secepat ini. kita baru saja menikah. bahkan kau belum melihat rumah yang telah aku persiapkan untuk kita berdua" mohonnya dengan sepenuh hati. Tapi naruto menggeleng lemah. Menolak permohonannya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir

"Biarkan aku mati. aku capek terus-terusan merasakan sakit seperti ini sasuke. aku ingin mati. aku ingin mati. lepaskaan semua alat-alat ini dari tubuhku" naruto terus manatap kedua onyx milik suaminya yang terus mengeluarkan air mata. Ia tahu permintaaannya itu pasti telah melukai hati sasuke. tapi sungguh, hanya kematianlah yang ia inginkan saat ini.

"kenapa kau melakukan hal sekejam ini padaku. Kenapa kau selalu sesuka hati melakukan sesuatu tanpa memikirkan perasaanku. Apa kau tahu seberapa hancurnya hatiku saat mendengarmu memintaku untuk mengakhiri hidupmu. Kenapa kau begitu egois padaku?! Kenapa harus menyiksaku dengan cara seperti ini naruto!" teriak sasuke frustasi. Kemudian ia lepaskan semua rasa sesak didadanya dengan menangis sejadi-jadi di pundak naruto

Semua yang ada diruangan itu tak mampu lagi menyembunyikan tangis mereka. bahkan beberapa isak tangis yang mati-matian ditahan akhirnya terdengar juga

naruto hanya diam. membiarkan sasuke menangis dipundaknya sampai laki-laki itu puas. sampai rasa sesak itu terasa sedikit lebih lega. walau tangisan itu tetap tak mampu menjadi obat untuk semua luka di hati suaminya. karna hanya pengertian dalam diamlah yang bisa ia berikan saat ini. membiarkan pundaknya menjadi sandaran pegangan bagi sasuke, meski hanya sebentar.

Beberaapa menit terlewati sampai sasuke kembali bisa menguasai dirinya. setelah ia benar-benar merasa siap untuk menerima kenyataan, ia tegakkan kepalanya. Dikumpulkannya segenap keberanian untuk mulai memenuhi keinginan naruto.

_Satu alat penunjang kehidupan di tubuh naruto telah terlepas..._

"sasuke, apa yang kau—"

"diam ditempatmu minato. Biarkan sasuke menyelesaikan pekerjaannya" perintah tsunade yangmembuat langkah anak laki-lakinya terhenti

"tapi bu—"

"apa kau tidak dengar permintaan cucuku tadi minato? harusnya aku yang melakukan hal itu dari dulu. Saat pertama kali aku melihatnya menangis, memohon agar aku menghentikan semua pengobatan yang membuat hidupnya tersiksa. Tapi saat itu aku malah membutakan mataku. menulikan telingaku hanya karna tak ingin hatiku dan hati kalian terluka"

_Dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat, sasuke mematikan jalan cairan infus yang memasuki tubuh naruto..._

"ibu, aku benar-benar belum siap kehilangan naruto" kushina menatap tsunade, memohon agar mertuanya itu mau merubah pikirannya

"minato lakukan sesuatu, jangan diam saja" tak ada jawaban. Minato lebih memilih memalingkan wajahnya dari sang istri. Saat kushin akan melangkah mendekati naruto dan sasuke, minato telah terlebih dahulu memegang tangannya kuat-kuat

"KYUUBI!" bentak tsunade. Ia langsung memelintir kedua tangan cucu sulungnya itu ke belakang. Membuat kyuubi meringis kesakitan

"apakah sakit? apa kau tahu rasa sakit yang dialami adikmu berkali-kali lipat lebih sakit dari pada ini. Bertahun-tahun ia telah menahan rasa sakit itu. Harus berapa lama lagi kau menyiksa adikmu hanya karna keegoisanmu kyuu" seketika kyuubi terdiam, tak mampu membalas kata-kata neneknya itu

_Selang oksigen telah dilepas. kini semua alat-alat medis itu telah menghentikan tugasnya..._

sekarang tidak ada lagi alat-alat yang menghambat kepergian dirinya. Naruto tersenyum, kedua tangannya bergerak menghapus air mata di wajah tampan suaminya "terima kasih. aku mencintaimu. sangat mencintaimu"

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. kedua bibir itu bertemu. Tidak ada nafsu, ciuman itu murni sebagai bentuk kesungguhan cinta yang mereka miliki untuk satu sama lain. perlahan, onyx dan sapphire itu terpejam.

pertengkaran, tawa, air mata, kesakitan serta kebahagiaan...semuanya telah mereka lalui. meskipun sekali lagi cinta mereka telah diuji

air mata milik sasuke jatuh di pipi chubby kekasihnya. mengalir dan bersatu dengan air mata milik naruto. meskipun naruto-nya telah pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. sasuke belum berniat untuk mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

_"di kehidupan berikutnya, ayo kita bertemu lagi. ketika kita bertemu lagi, kita pasti akan benar-benar bahagia naruto'_

END

* * *

*HIV adalah virus yang dapat menyebabkan menurunnya kemampuan dalam melawan infeksi virus, bakteri, jamur, parasit yang masuk ke dalam tubuh. Virus HIV bekerja dengan cara menyerang sistem kekebalan tubuh manusia sehingga menyebabkan penderitanya rentan terhadap serangan berbagai penyakit*

* * *

ending seperti apaa ini? hahaha...tapi yasudahlah...ternyata otak saya buntu di akhir yang seperti ini.

thx buat kalian semua yang udah sabar nunggu bagian kedua dari ff gaje saya ini. love u all :*

jangan lupa Review-nya minna :)


End file.
